


Soulmate

by Programmer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer/pseuds/Programmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect match doesn't always have perfect sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

“Well, I’m just going to make it straight. That was one of the most tedious sexual intercourses I’ve ever had, including that time I fell asleep atop my ex-wife.” McCoy said bluntly, “No offense.”

Spock raised one of his eyebrows, “Was that the reason of your divorce?”

“No!” McCoy paused for a moment, “At least not entirely, and stick to the point, shall we?”

They lay in McCoy’s quarter, naked, body glinted with after-sex sweat, legs tangled under a crumpled sheet. The doctor rested his head on Spock’s upper arm, slightly panting, eyes dazzled at the activity they previously engaged but brows frown with confusion. The feeling of McCoy pressing against him was so reassuring that Spock did not take his “tedious” comment as an insult.

“I would not say it was boring, but absolutely not exciting.” Spock confessed, “There were some times I drifted away, thinking about those readings we collected yesterday. It’s weird that at a point I did achieve excitement when I figured out a method to test my theory towards the unusual data.”

McCoy rolled over to sit up and waved his hand in frustration, “I don’t understand! Despite you cold-blooded pointy-eared bastard, I am pure human. I am supposed to feel something during sex instead of counting your thrusts and waiting for the end. It’s 1013 by the way. Impressively lasting, I give you that.”

“I am pretty capable of ‘feeling something during sex’, doctor.”

“Sorry.” McCoy gave him an apologizing smile and pressed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth, “I just … dammit, I dreamt of this happening since the moment we made a couple. I want you to shove me against the wall and kiss me fiercely, making my lips red and swollen and even tasted blood. I want you to pin me on the bed, screw me into the mattress so hard that all I can think about is your throbbing dick. But when it actually happened, I thought about the awful breakfast we had this morning, about a new article on the latest medicine magazine, about that annoying report due on Tuesday, and your hair brushed my neck made me just want to laugh. I almost have.”

“It was obvious though.” Spock pointed out, “You trembled a bit. I fathomed it was not caused by my crotch movement.”

“Something must be wrong.” McCoy growled like facing a stubborn patient who disobeyed doctor’s order from time to time as he collapsed back on the other’s chest.

If Spock was just as frustrated as McCoy he did not let that show. To be honest, there was not enough data from his sexual activities to place this one into a particular level ranging from boring to fantastic. As a half Vulcan, yearning for lust did not suit him. However, lacking interest of having sex was one thing, driving by desire and losing interest in half way was completely different. “At least the feeling was mutual.” He finally managed, “It would be worse if you were fully devoted to riding me while I waited for the end being a stick but nothing else. Or the other way around.”

“Yeah, we are even.” McCoy snapped in his usual sarcastic tone, “Aren’t you sweet?”

Spock slit his hand down the doctor’s arm, matching his fingers with the other’s to conduct a Vulcan kiss. McCoy was quite taken by those subtle acts, although on the surface he always disputed as if he hated his alien blood. The atmosphere was soothing with the air full of unspoken tenderness as they snuggled with each other silently.

“We try again next time.”

“Affirmative.”

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

When there was no patient, the only thing that made sounds in the doctor’s office was those beeping machines along with the Chief Medical Officer either rambling indecent swears toward his reports or humming some old-school country melodies. Today, a different noise was added into the monotony – the sound of a chair squeezing by a collection of some overweighed objects. The doctor was not alone in his office, and apparently the other was not a patient judging by their current position.

“It’s highly unprofessional and unhygienic.”

McCoy could not help but emphasize his point despite his legs wrapped around Spock’s neck and elbows strengthened to support his body hanging between his desk and the other’s lap while one hand of Spock was on his back, the other preparing his entrance.

The chair yelled for being misused for carrying two adults’ weight, let alone they were not steady but pushing, bumping and vibrating above it. Spock pressed his way in and panted, “Concentrate, doctor. Even the chair is more enthusiastic than you. At least it screams at my movement as if I nearly break it.”

“Alright, Commander, as you wish.” His voice full of teasing as Spock slowly dragged his cock in and out his hole.

It was not long before he spoke again. “Unhygienic aside, which supposed to be a great deal for me since my job is to eliminate potential causes of the whole crews’ sickness, I still feel uncomfortable to use Sickbay as one of our sex playground.”

“In my fantasy I would have come twice by now.” Spock stared at McCoy as he kept his motion. It was hard to tell what his expression meant.

The rest minutes of this progress could only be described as agonizing. McCoy was surprised that he actually manage to reach climax as Spock pulled himself out of his stretched hole which was completely used, just used, not shivering under its possessive conqueror, pretty unresponsive to the thing it wrapped around for about fifteen minutes.

Spock licked his upper lip as if he wanted to savour the afterglow of their intercourse, but there was indeed nothing to chew on, so he leaned forward to brush a kiss on the tip of McCoy’s nose. “Thanks for realizing my fantasy.”

“By ‘realize’ you mean ‘ruin’?”

“You are willing to do this for me, although you disprove the idea. I appreciate that.”

There was a moment of awkward silence, then McCoy burst out like he found a new bacteria, “You just got the hint of flattering people!” He bounced forward to give his pointy-eared bastard a kiss fiercely, maybe too fierce to get them lose balance and fell on to the ground.

As the one who touched the floor directly with another person weighted heavily above him, Spock inhaled sharply as he tried to suppress his aching sound. McCoy laughed out loud and crawled down Spock’s body to tuck in the curve of his shoulder.

“So, this time, what were you thinking about?” McCoy knew it was not satisfied, but still asked.

“… Do you fancy a bottle of bourbon for dinner?”

“Yeah. I knew it.”

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

“Permission to speak freely, Commander.”

Uhura’s voice pulled Spock out of his wandering-to-nowhere mind, “I am listening, Lieutenant.”

“Dr.McCoy left the bridge three minutes ago.”

“I was aware of that. Is there any specific reason you point this out to me?” Spock raised his eyebrow as he turned to face his subordinate.

“Oh, you were aware of that. Really.” There was something in Uhura’s tone that reminded Spock of McCoy, the mixture of sarcasm and amusement. Although he did not say it out loud, every time that particular doctor decorated his voice with that particular tone, he felt intrigued, not to mention the smug curve of his mouth if Spock failed to refute.

Uhura coughed to get Spock’s attention, “Apparently he never left your mind, Commander. I think I’ve made a clever decision to terminate our relationship since you’ve never looked at me that way.”  
“What way if you may clarify?”

“Oh, come on.” Kirk interrupted suddenly, “Either you just assume us bind or you are being obvious.”

Spock stepped ahead, “It is indecent to eavesdrop other people’s conversation, Captain.” Kirk shrugged, “Eavesdrop is a strong word. I just happened to hear you, no big deal. What really matters is that you need to stop behaving like that on the presence of our beloved doctor. It is fucking distracting.”

“I need further explanation.” Spock folded his arms at his back.

“You really should take a mirror with you and check for yourself each time you talk to Bones. I don’t think I’ve ever saw your eyebrow doing that swag thing other than just raising in disproval.” “And your line of sight lingers around the doctor’s mouth for an insufferable amount of time like a predatory beast. The doctor seems quite used to it though. Sometimes he even darts out his tongue to tease you.” “And you two are standing so closed that I don’t even remember you are actually the biggest fan of personal space on our ship.” “And your fingers brush against the doctor’s every time you have a chance as if we would not notice.” “And – ”

“You two are very perspicacious.” Afraid of this spot-the-differences-when-the-doctor-is-around competition going on to no end, Spock cut them off, “What’s your point?”

“The point is,” Kirk put on his serious captain look, “Why don’t you just jump each other already? We are suffering, too.”

“I don’t see there is a connection between me and the doctor’s sex life and your suffering.”

“Are you kidding me? It is most devastating. If sex has a mouth, I bet it would keep shouting as long as you and Bones being in the same area. Don’t you hear it?” Kirk made a exaggerate expression, “Take a day off, or two, both of you, get a good fuck, and bring everything back to normal.”

Spock wanted to say something but finally trailed off.

Kirk nodded, “Good.”

# # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The air was sweet like honey, almost intoxicating as if they had just had the most wonderful sex, except they hadn’t. McCoy carefully stroke Spock’s chest hair as he proposed, “Do you think it would help if I paint my nipples green? You know, just to simulate your other half system.”

“It’s illogical.” Spock just tucked him closer, “I’ve had intercourses with other less humanoid species. My capability of interspecies copulation is without doubt.”

McCoy spread his leg across the other, “But we are not under logical circumstance. Give me a rational reason to explain why we cannot achieve psychological orgasm with each other? It’s like ejaculating to a wall.”

“I understand. However, blaming species for our metal incompetence is not going to help. Or do you find my Vulcan half repulsive?”

“What? No!” The doctor slid up to give Spock a kiss, “Your green blush is adorable. And although I always make hateful comments about your ear, those little pointy ends are irresistible.” As to prove his words, McCoy leaned forward, nipped at the tip of the other’s ear and received a suppressed moan.

Spock caught the hand which was playing with his other ear, and firmed his seizing around the wrist, slowly rubbing against his pulse. “So not the differences between copper-based and iron-based blood.”

“Definitely not.” McCoy lost his sensation in the subtle touch of Spock’s fingers. Damn Vulcan always knew how to bring the biggest affection using the smallest motion. He tilted his head to find a better angle for a long, sweet kiss.

Spock’s mouth opened the moment their lips touched, allowing McCoy to visit thoroughly, but the doctor just being an unbearable tease, did not accept his invitation. He traced his tongue along Spock’s bottom lip, from one corner to the other, biting in the middle so deep that it hurt and made the owner shiver. Without hesitation, Spock grabbed at the back of McCoy’s neck, rolled over to trap him between the mattress and his body.

“Open your mouth.” He whispered against the other who simply obeyed. Spock pushed his tongue in, licked every corner inside the doctor’s mouth, and stirred the other tongue, making it flow like a helpless ship in the storm. McCoy’s groan died in his throat, no complaint.  
They parted with a satisfactory whine.

“Odd. It suddenly seems not that insufferable for me to live through this.”

“Affirmative.”

FIN.


End file.
